


Marked and Beaten

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Concentration Camps, Established Relationship, Evil Kate Argent, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Warning: Kate Argent, sbknown, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: The Supernatural has been known for several years, and the hunters used it as an opportunity to put werewolves in camps, 'for everyone's good' and know Stiles's husband Derek had been taken. Nothing is going to stop him from getting Derek back.





	Marked and Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> The Italicized text is past events.

When werewolves were outed, no one was prepared for the reaction of the public, except maybe some were. Maybe some of the people had orchestrated the outing of the werewolves. It wasn’t anything he knew for sure, but he wondered. The Argents decided to lead the charge to ‘save the humans’ from the terror that was the werewolves despite the fact that there were werewolves all over the place and a lot of people didn’t even know about them in the first place. They pulled in as many people as they could, spreading fear and terror. Leaving the rest of the supernatural world lost and in need of anonymity and quick movement.

But it wasn’t enough.

Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski wasn’t a werewolf but he was a part of a pack and in the eyes of the Argent family and the Werewolf Protection Campaign as they ridiculously called themselves (WPC for short) he was considered a colluder and would be jailed or killed for being with a werewolf. The WPC rounded up werewolves, they frequently branded them and took them away. Everyone thought the werewolves were going to beautiful mountainside towns where they wouldn’t be harming people but they could run free (insert sarcasm here) because what really happened was tall walls and wolfsbane infused silver manacles, guards with tasers and the ‘baths’ where wolfsbane vapor was used to kill the werewolves who didn’t follow the rules or the ones that didn’t work the hard labor anymore.

Werewolf concentration camps.

That’s the world Stiles lived in now and maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal if he’d lived anywhere other than Beacon Hills. His home town was a beacon for supernatural creatures and most of them were werewolves.

And one of them, Derek Hale, was Stiles’s husband and he’d been taken almost a week and a half ago.

“Okay, so we know that he was taken to the camp in Modesto, so we need to get on the road because we are still about fifty miles out and there is no way we are going to be able to figure a way in without at least seeing it.”

Stiles looked around the basement they were standing in with his best friend Scott McCall and his mom Melissa along with his dad, the once illustrious Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills who had been dethroned because Gerard Argent wanted someone in the WPC in the Beacon Hills station. He elected his son, Chris in a delightful display of nepotism and manipulation.

Derek’s betas were also there, waiting and desperate to get Derek back home to them. It was a small motley crew that had been likely to survive because there were so few of them and they used the buddy system. One werewolf paired with a human, Stiles and Derek had always stood together—that was before he was taken. Scott traveled with his mom and the others split up. Without Derek though, Stiles’s dad couldn’t let himself be separated from Stiles and Isaac. And they were about to pile into vehicles and drive the rest of the way to Modesto and Stiles was still driving Derek’s Camaro even though it wasn’t a good traveling car because it still smelled like Derek. He needed to get his husband back, not drive around in the man’s car.

 

 

_“Derek Hale, will you be my husband, through thick and thin. Through all the full moons of our lives? Will you stay with me when you are beautiful and silver and I am old and saggy?”_

_“Stiles, don’t be an idiot. You can’t talk about the full moon in our vows and you’re not going to be saggy,” Derek said with a grin. God that smile was the most beautiful thing Stiles had seen in his life and he couldn’t wait to see it for the rest of it._

_“From your lips to god’s ears, my love.”_

_Derek sat up in the bed and took Stiles’s hand in his, “I would love you no matter what happened. I would always love you. You could be old and saggy, you could be broken and battered and none of it would matter. I will always love you.”_

_Stiles smiled, feeling the pleasurable warmth building in his chest and spreading through his whole body, “Love you too Sourwolf and though I would love to play the ‘let me count the ways’ game, we should sleep. Your family is supposed to be getting in tomorrow and they are going to be staying here and there isn’t going to be any privacy until the wedding. You ready for that?”_

_Derek pressed a kiss to the top of each of Stiles’s fingertips, nibbling gently on his ring finger, “I can’t wait to watch my sisters make a mess of your seating chart and my mom is going to pinch your cheeks because she thinks that we are all of five years old and it’s going to be the best day of my whole damn life. Because you’re there.”_

_“Hey now, I have no intention of peaking that early in life, there is going to be some epic amazing days after our wedding. I promise.”_

_Derek grinned, “You should put that in our vows.”_

_Stiles chuckled and pulled Derek close and they settled down together to sleep while Stiles was imagining all the vows he could say, all the things he shouldn’t say at all in front of a bunch of werewolves. The only thing that really mattered was that he loved Derek and he was going to speak the gods honest truth when he said his vows._

 

Stiles shoved away from the table and walked over to his dad, “We should have never let him go after his family. He should have never been left on his own!”

Noah pulled him close for a hug and Stiles didn’t fight the comfort. He needed it more than anything else—well except for Derek, “We’re going to get him back. We’re going to get them all back. Okay?”

Stiles nodded but he didn’t think that was how it was going to go. People, werewolves, died in the camps and no one cared if they died. The only people that cared were the poor saps sitting next to them in the camps and all the people on the outside wishing they could get in, knowing that their loved ones were suffering.

“Make sure everyone gets their rations,” Stiles told his father and walked off to the little corner where his cot was set up. Stiles turned over to face the wall and tried to sleep even as the others moved around the room. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were murmuring to each other, Stiles couldn’t tell what they were saying. Lydia, their resident banshee and her boyfriend Jackson were curled up in another corner of the room. Melissa and Scott were pressed close and sitting next to the door. And his dad was making sure everyone was eating and taking small sips of water. They didn’t have a lot of access to food because most supermarkets were on the barter system these days and they lost everything in the first sweep because they were sympathizers.

Stiles and his dad were dragged out of their house by their neighbors and they had to watch it burn while Derek held them back and everything Stiles’s mom had ever touched went up in flames. And the neighbors did it for lenience when the WPC moved into town and started taking guns and food and beds from the people of Beacon Hills.

Only Derek’s calming presence had kept Stiles from returning the favor and burning his neighbors out of their homes. Only his dad’s job at the time had kept him from doing anything drastic, not that it mattered because his dad was sent home permanently less than a month later. And now they didn’t have the time or energy to burn down people’s homes, so instead Stiles stole from them whenever he could. Stiles and Scott took food and water from houses of people who were WPC supporters.

And now they were hiding out in empty homes, places that were a part of the failed revitalization project that Stiles had been working on during the last two years of high school and the first two years of college. He’d spoken to the mayor and the governor but nothing had ever come of it, and now thankfully it meant that they had someplace to go when they’d been burned out of their homes.

They’d been living a year like this; the world having ended right around their third wedding anniversary. Though they had lost everything, having each other made it bearable but then Derek found out where his family was, he’d run off without thinking. When Stiles chased after his husband like he always did, he watched the masked men in the WPC uniforms cart Derek off.

Stiles fell into a fitful sleep.

 

 

_Derek moved around the kitchen, making stir fry for their normal Friday night family dinner and Stiles watched him with intent. Derek looked over at him every once in a while, and smiled, “You look so sappy.”_

_Stiles grinned so hard his cheeks ached a little as he asked, “Problem?”_

_“No,” Derek walked over and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips and went back to cooking. They were expecting Stiles’s dad, Melissa and Scott but he had a little time and there was something he desperately needed and wanted to talk to Derek about for weeks now._

_“Can I ask you something that you probably don’t want to talk about fifteen minutes before our peeps get here?”_

_Derek snorted, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. You idiot.”_

_Stiles grinned and pushed ahead, “So we’ve been together for like a thousand years, right?”_

_“Well we’ve been married for two and a half and together for six but okay.”_

_“I was thinking of looking into kids, us looking into having kids, what do you think?”_

_Derek stirred at the food so it wouldn’t burn, then turned and frowned at Stiles who immediately started to fidget._

_“Unless you don’t want to. I just been seeing people with little ones and that little girl last week at the park, that you were helping out with. Not to mention your cousins._ _I’m just thinking about all this recently.”_

_“And this is the first time I’m hearing about it why?” Derek asked as he put the stir fry in a serving bowl because Derek was a nerd who loved serving bowls and entertaining guests. God Stiles loved him like a lot for all the little things he’d learned about Derek after they got married._

_“I didn’t think that I was serious, I thought it was just stupid baby fever after Laura and Grant had Jade. I thought it was too soon to ask and we’re both working on things. Like life things, those things that you do before kids and it’s not like we can get accidently pregnant. And then it didn’t go away, it just got louder in my head.”_

_Derek slipped the food into the warming tray of the oven and moved to the counter to lean against it, staring at Stiles whose leg wouldn’t stop jiggling in anxiety and he was squeezing his hands together so tightly the skin was turning white and starting to ache. Derek reached over and pressed a hand over Stiles’s clenched fists._

_“Stiles…”_

_“Stiles!”_

 

Stiles! Wake up!”

He snapped upright in the cot and looked around, everyone was there and alive but there was smoke coming down the hallway from the above floor. Stiles turned to his dad, “What’s happening?”

“WPC is burning us out, we need to run!”

Stiles nodded and jumped off the cot, grabbing his pack and headed for the back exit. They never stepped inside a place without at least three exits and if one of them was pretty well hidden, more the better. Scott and Melissa were already standing at the top of the ladder and pulling everyone through the opening while there was hooting and hollering from the front of the house. Many of the members of the WPC just liked destruction and a reason to do it, they were mandated to do what was necessary to get werewolf allies out of town and if that meant burning down a place, then just make sure the fire doesn’t spread. Stiles pushed his dad up the ladder then followed after him, making sure everyone was out before he grabbed his dad and they started running.

They would meet back up at their latest emergency base, they had extra cars there and Stiles would just have to trust that he hid the Camaro well enough on the edge of town. Stiles would rather drive it but there was no way he could run past the WPC’s without getting caught. He needed to be on the outside, needs to get Derek out and getting thrown into one of the human camps wasn’t going to get Derek out.

The run to their connection point in another building passed in silence, heavy breathing and the footfalls they couldn’t muffle completely in the haste to get away. Thankfully no werewolves were trying to catch them.

Stiles stopped, fetching up against the side of the building and tried to catch his breath. His dad stopped next to him and Stiles grabbed his hand, squeezed it to reassure them both. “We should just get on the road. This close to BH and WPC headquarters, we are going to keep getting smoked out. We need the intel more than we need the interrupted sleep.”

Noah nodded.

They sat down to wait for everyone else to arrive before the put into motion the plan. Stiles and his dad, plus Isaac, Erica and Boyd were going to the camp to retrieve Derek and the others were going to set up shop in another prearranged location that was about an hour away from the camp in Modesto. Stiles and his dad had family in that area and they were willing to let the rest of the pack stay in an empty warehouse nearby.

When the last people checked in, unharmed and ready to go, Stiles and Noah got everyone settled into different vehicles. They had a nondescript van for the trip to the camp and several other cars that would go unnoticed by the patrols. Hopefully.

His dad got in to drive the first leg of the journey, Stiles was in the passenger seat and the others were in the first of three seats in the back. Stiles didn’t care where they got the van, Beacon Hills didn’t really care about any laws besides destroy and incarcerate werewolves, burn out the colluders. They didn’t care when cars went missing from car lots or various outskirts. With Argent in the Sheriff’s department and under the ‘great tutelage’ of his family, those went unnoticed. Surprisingly, being the Sheriff hadn’t kept his dad from knowing a few things, like breaking into houses and stealing cars.

Stiles leaned his head back on the seat and tried to think of a plan, something that was going to get them in and out with Derek without losing anyone in the attempt. He remembered all the plans he put together after the rogue alpha bit Scott a long time ago, he’d even negotiated with hunters to get Derek back, playing the foil to Scott’s act. He did all the planning on that trip and sending Stiles and Lydia in was intentional to mislead everyone that they were dealing with someone who could and would fight back. Stiles planned everything but now, thinking of his beloved who likes to read history books almost as much as Stiles loves Wikipedia, and loves to entertain and have family dinners was now trapped inside walls with hunters, the same hunter family that tried to kill his family a long time ago. It left him with nothing, he couldn’t think of a plan and Stiles didn’t know how to get past the block.

Stiles wondered sometimes if the outing werewolves and the supernatural had been because the hunters wanted the right to do whatever they wanted and not end up in jail. Now they could.

It was disgusting and Stiles was not going to stop himself again from using the wolfsbane syringes on those hunters, who didn’t care if that shit was poisonous to humans as well. As long as they got their mark, they didn’t care about colluders’ lives. He also had a gun and several knives that he’d been training with for fun because he was a nerd who wanted to stay in good shape and wanted a little help with focus, learning a physical art had turned into an answer for the never-ending buzz of thoughts and ideas in his brain.

And now it was going to help him get his husband back.

 

 

_“Why do you insist on doing shit like this Stiles?” Derek snarled and Stiles rolled his eyes._

_“Doing what? Is it a problem because I didn’t ask you or because I could have actually done something about it when you couldn’t? Am I supposed to just do what you tell me and leave it alone? Would that be better for you, so I don’t embarrass you!”_

_“You don’t embarrass me, but seriously. What was the point of going up against the Whittemore family when all they want to do is make more money and coddle their adult son. They have no interest in the property or me or you. Now we are never going to get it back!”_

_“Oh really!” Stiles responded loudly and slapped a piece of paper down on the table between them._

_“Now what? Did you get a subpoena to appear in court? Am I going to have to bail you out with all the money we saved? What did—?” Derek’s voice petered out when he snatched up the piece of paper and started reading. “Mr. Hale, we appreciate the patience of your family in this issue and would like to declare that the aforementioned property where your family home once stood is rightfully yours and though we have no way of paying remunerations on the loss of everything inside the house, the best we can do is let you know that you have every right to build there once again. Congratulations.”_

_Stiles grinned at him, “Sourwolf, there was no reason I wasn’t getting you that land back. Whittemore is not enough to stop me. Nothing is going to stop me.”_

_Derek huffed a laugh, “You’re still an idiot.”_

_“Your idiot,” Stiles bounced on his feet, pleased as punch as Derek walked over to him and pulled him into a wet kiss._

_Derek pulled away and pressed his forehead to Stiles’s temple, “Yes indeed.”_

_“Happy Anniversary Derek, remember that the first year is paper. I got this one in the bag baby!”_

_Derek chuckled into the side of Stiles’s head, pulling back to kiss him again._

 

“We’re getting close, Stiles,” his dad said and Stiles looked around. This far away from Beacon Hills, nothing looked different. There was no burned out stores and houses, not a lot of WPC presence of even a police presence. Sometimes he forgot how much things had changed in Beacon Hills because he hadn’t been out of town since everything fell apart. Derek and Stiles traveled for their honeymoon but nothing since because everything had been in Beacon Hills.

“It’s strange to think things are so normal here,” his dad said, echoing his thoughts.

Stiles nodded, “I’m sure there are other places that used to be havens for the supernatural and then the WPC happened. We know for a fact there are ley lines all over the world and Nemetons that collect power, just waiting to be used. They might be the same but here, it’s like the end of the world never happened.”

“It wasn’t the end of the world,” his dad chided quietly.

“It was for us,” Boyd said calmly from the back seat and Stiles couldn’t help but agree, checking the trio out in the rearview mirror. They were curled around each other in the small space. Derek and his pack lost everything when the supernatural was outed. Stiles and his dad had lost everything too, somedays it felt like they could live a normal life again even in the aftermath but then something would happen and they would be burned out of their shelter again and again. It had happened in the winter and he knew that it wasn’t possible for them to go back. The world had ended, but then there was a beginning as well and the beginning is what they had to worry about now.

“We’ll find a new place,” Stiles told them.

There were murmurs of agreement but it was always like that, even after a year of not having a new place, the hope hadn’t died yet. They closed in on the concentration camp, they could see the walls in the distance so the sheriff pulled off into a nearby supermarket and they all got out of the van, stretching before they stared off into the distance.

“What do we really know about this camp?” Isaac asked, crossing his arms.

“Very tall walls, wolfsbane and silver manacle and vape showers, same thing we know about all the camps,” Stiles said with a shrug. Isaac knew all that so he didn’t understand the point of the question.

“He’s in there?” the beta asked.

Stiles nodded, “Yes, we know for sure that they took him there. Its protocol.”

Isaac waved his hands haphazardly, Stiles didn’t know what that was supposed to mean so he turned back to his dad, “Now that we’re here, we need an actual plan.”

His dad nodded, “Do you know if Scott and Melissa and the others made it to the check point? Maybe she could go in as a nurse and help out, say something about Chris Argent sending her in to check the wellbeing of viable working wolves. We could send you in there saying the same thing but I think you are pretty well known as a colluder.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I didn’t really take a back seat to the bullshit they were pulling in the beginning but we are going to run into the same problem with Melissa, she is well known to be harboring her son who was turned. The Argents are pretty good about sharing that information. No, what we need is a hostage or something, someone who has been on the inside and will talk for release.”

“Well we definitely can’t try to do a hostage exchange, most of the WPC’s who work inside the camps are pretty hardcore about the fact that their lives were expendable. Gotta love Argent brainwashing tactics.”

“Okay,” Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand through his shaggy hair. “So, we watch the compound and see who might be coming and going then take someone, get the information we need and go from there.”

There was the general murmur of agreement before they set up a schedule to watch the perimeter of the camp and got to work. They found an empty house nearby, looked like someone’s summer home, there was nothing in the cabinets besides canned food which was just fine for a quick dinner before Boyd and Isaac took off towards the compound for the first watch.

 

 

_“Scott, this is Derek Hale and he is going to Obi-Wan you with the werewolf stuff.”_

_“I’m going to do what now?” Derek asked, befuddled by the Star Wars reference undoubtedly, Derek was in desperate need of a movie-cation._

_“I don’t know this guy why would I trust him?” Scott whined at the same time Derek was asking for clarification._

_Stiles rolled his eyes, “Okay, I think you are misunderstanding something Scott, you tried to bite several people on the last full moon including me, Derek and his family are werewolves and they can help you learn control. Match made for the full moon. So off you go,” Stiles said and shooed them off._

_Derek judged him with his eyebrows and Scott slumped as he walked off towards the forest. Stiles hadn’t known the Hale family growing up, just that they’d survived an assassination attempt a little after his mother died so he wasn’t really in a great place to go snooping. When Derek and his family came home a couple months ago and they discovered that a rogue alpha was horning on the Hale land, Derek killed the alpha but not before it turned Scott and Jackson._

_Stiles figured out pretty quickly that Derek was a werewolf and went to find him and ask for help._

_After that first meeting, Scott whined for an hour about how often Derek pushed him too far and he was so mean and someone else should be his Obi-Wan. Stiles offered to throw Lacrosse balls at him instead, but strangely Scott turned him down and declared that Derek was ‘good enough’ for a werewolf teacher._

_That night, Derek snuck into Stiles’s room and they watched the Star Wars movies together. Nothing weird happened, since Stiles was still a Junior in high school and Derek was several years over 18, but they spent the next two years fighting side by side, watching movies and going on adventures together. Stiles had loved Derek long before they were ever a couple, sure that he was never going to have those feelings returned but he had._

 

“Okay,” Isaac started as he came into the basement of the house they were squatting in. It had been three days and Stiles and his dad had started considering places they could move to before they found someone to kidnap but it sounded like Isaac and the others might have something. “There’s a girl, she’s about our age. She comes in and out of the facility with a keycard like everyone else and I think this would be the best person for us to take. She’s not one of the soldiers but she always waves off the security who offer to walk her to the car. She parks it just off the line of sight so we could get into the car and ambush her.”

“But not hurt her, right?” Stiles asked, he didn’t have any intention of starting the whole ‘torture you for information unless you can give it to us’ with hurting a girl. If she wasn’t a soldier then it’s possible that she was innocent, maybe she didn’t even really know what was going on. They would just have to see.

“No, we won’t hurt her. From what I could scent from such a large distance, she smells like lavender and gun powder. I think she might be a part of the Argent family, we all know they all work together and I think I might have seen her around the Sheriff’s station after Argent took over.”

Stiles frowned, “You think she’s coming here and then delivering information to Argent back in Beacon Hills?”

Isaac shrugged, “I don’t know, just thought I recognized her from home.”

Stiles nodded then they set to work, Isaac would be in the car and Stiles would break into it for him, the others would be a distance off, one to drive and the other to offer cover. Stiles would head back to the house they were currently in to wait for them to arrive with his dad. They hammered out the timeline, because the young woman seemed to come and go at the same time every day then they went to bad. Stiles was glad to have a corner of his own away from everyone else, he could tug the picture out of his wallet and look down at the photo booth pictures he and Derek got on one of their first dates. Even after all these years, Stiles still loved carrying it around so he’d laminated them and because they’d been in his wallet – the fire at the Stilinski-Hale house hadn’t destroyed it.

There were four pictures and Derek knew his eyes were going to flash in the picture so the first was Stiles kissing him on the cheek and Derek’s eyes were closed. The next, they both looked like they were napping on each other’s shoulders, the third was them facing each other, foreheads touching and their eyes closed and the last was them kissing. The kissing picture almost led to them being kicked out of the mall but Stiles talked them out of trouble that time.

And they had those pictures saved on Instagram and the cloud as well.

Stiles clutched the picture to his chest and tried to sleep. They had a big day ahead of them with the kidnapping and whatnot so he tucked the picture into his chest and started his nightly breathing exercises that normally helped him fall asleep and not dream as much.

When he woke up the next day they ate a quick meal of protein bars and headed towards the compound. They had to walk this time, Boyd and Erica running alongside the vehicle until they were far enough away not to get caught and the dark tinted windows on the girl’s SUV was only going to give them more anonymity, not less. That left them with walking to the compound like they’d been doing the last couple days.

The woman arrived at ten in the morning like she’d been doing for days and Stiles saw her for the first time. She had long brown hair, it was wavy but mostly contained in a loose braid off the side of her head and over her shoulder. She was wearing very ‘in’ clothing that only proved that she hadn’t been touched by the WPC, Lydia was still more than capable of turning heads with her ensemble but these days without dad and mom to take her clothing shopping those days were few and far between for their banshee.

This woman was unsullied by the world that had come down hard on the side of human and not on the side of good people. Stiles had no problem sneaking up next to the girl’s car and unlocking the door, tucking Isaac inside and sneaking away again. He patted Boyd and Erica each on the shoulder before he headed back to the house to wait it out with his dad. The ex-sheriff was in the basement, looking over the small journal he’d been able to salvage from the house, somehow barely scarred from the fire. It was his mothers, Stiles knew that so he just moved to sit in the other chair across from his dad and waited.

They passed the time with a deck of cards and a laid-back game of Go Fish, well on their way to Stiles losing the first round when he dad kept glancing at him, “How you doing Kiddo?”

Stiles looked up then took his turn to keep from answering glancing down at the ring on his finger, “I’m going to be fine as soon I get him back.”

“And if we don’t?”

Stiles glared at his dad who held up his hands in surrender, almost showing his hand in the process. His dad heaved a sigh and Stiles answered, “We’ve already known so many werewolves to die in those camps, I can’t give up on Derek. Not until I know for sure there isn’t a chance. My life isn’t much without him.”

“I get it kid, I miss your mom almost as much as I did all those years ago.”

“If the time comes that I have to move on, then we can talk about it then. I have no desire to discuss it until that happens.”

His dad nodded because of course he understood. Noah Stilinski had argued every day with the doctors about Stiles’s mother, that there was still hope until it was done and she was gone. He would do the same for Stiles now. They continued to play until they heard the car pull up alongside the house where the SUV wouldn’t easily be spotted by passing traffic. Stiles pushed away from the table just as the door opened and they came through, Isaac was carting the unconscious woman in his arms. “I thought I said not to hurt her!” Stiles snapped.

Erica gave him one of her patented bitch faces and responded, “We didn’t, used chloroform, almost knocked ourselves out on the fumes. She’ll come to soon enough.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and watched as they dropped her into a chair. He crossed his arms and thankfully Erica was right and about the time the last rope was tied around her wrist the young woman was coming around.

She jerked upright and looked around the room then stated sharply, “You could have just invited me here, you know!”

Stiles stared at her slack jawed while she looked at each of them. Stiles dad stepped in and took over, “What’s your name?”

“Allison. Argent. I believe you know my father, the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles looked over at his dad, seeing his shock as well. He turned back to the girl, apparently the princess to the WPC empire. “You said we could have invited you?” he asked, giving her a shrewd look.

She snorted, “Why do you think I was coming and going the same time every day since you got into town. I was tracking you from the house they burned you out of. I know where the other safe house is and I am ready to use everything I have to get them out.”

Stiles stared at her in surprise, “Why would we trust the daughter of the man who stole my dad’s position? The granddaughter of the person who started the WPC, the man who glories in his right to kill the wolves whenever he damn well feels like it?”

“Because the daughter of Chris Argent and the granddaughter of Gerard is trusted in all the facilities. I am gold to my family, they would do anything to get me back. I gave you everything you need to get back the Hales.”

“But not why?” Stiles snarled.

Argent arched an eyebrow at him, “Been spending a lot of time with werewolves, haven’t you? The ‘why’ as you say is as simple as the right thing. I have seen what they do to the wolves inside the Camps and I have seen their suffering. The WPC needs to be shut down and maybe I can’t do that today but maybe, just maybe I can get this one shut down but I will only help you in exchange for a fee.”

Stiles snorted, “You really aren’t in a position to make demands!”

“No listen, when I tell you what I know, you’re going to want to do what I am going to ask.”

“And what is it you think we are going to do?”

“Kill my Aunt Kate.”

Stiles stared at her, shaking his head and his mouth open in shock.

Again.

 

 

_Stiles stood at the front of the crowd and looked out, holding up the roll that was supposedly his diploma but he knew that was coming later. Graduation had been a wild day, Lydia and Stiles had speeches, Lydia’s was heartfelt and biting at the same time though Stiles didn’t know how she did that. Stiles basically got kicked off the stage by Coach. Now he was a high school graduate, he tried not to trip as he walked down off the stage as the audience screamed in excitement. He could hear his dad amid the shouting, his real name making a discordant sound in the cacophony but Stiles knew his dad was only using it because he wanted Stiles to know he was there._

_Stiles moved to sit in his designated seat between Lydia and Scott and they waited out the rest of the student’s names to be called. When it was over Stiles and Scott launched themselves at his dad and Melissa with hugs and took pictures of their little mish mash unofficial family. They took pictures with Jackson and Lydia as well. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were there as well but just as moral support since they had one more year of servitude in Beacon Hills High. Stiles looked around, catching sight of Derek lurking near the back of the crowd. Stiles smiled at him, patted his dad on the shoulder and headed over still gripping the envelope that was holding all his certificates and his diploma. Scott chuckled, rushed up to him and took the manila folder and jogged back to the sheriff and the others._

_Stiles made it over to Derek and grinned, leaning forward hoping for a hug. They were cuddle buddies but that had never been a PDA thing. Derek was very aware of their age difference and Stiles didn’t have any reason to believe they were going to be boyfriends except for the cuddling but he knew a lot about werewolves and he knew that they needed that attention._

_Before Stiles could tip off into a wild train of thought, Derek tugged him closer and hugged Stiles whispering in his ear, “You did great. I knew you would do it.”_

_Stiles grinned and wrapped Derek up in a hug that seemed to fill all the little places anxiety liked to live in him and calmed them all the hell down. Then Derek pushed him back gently and Stiles pouted but Derek just smiled, “Listen, I know you must know this by now but I’m in love with you.”_

_Stiles grinned, “Oh, I must know this huh? I think you underestimate me.”_

_“Never,” Derek winked. He just winked and Stiles wavered on his feet._

_“Don’t do that, my dad and everyone is standing right over there.”_

_“Did you miss the part where I said I love you?”_

_“I know you love me, I’ve always known that… well for a while anyway. That time you stood between me and the omega.”_

_“Which time?” Derek snarked._

_“Exactly,” Stiles returned and shrugged, “So I know you love me.”_

_“I’m also attracted to you,” Derek responded and Stiles froze, afraid that he was hearing things._

_“Um, could you say that again, I think I was listening with my hopeful and delusional ear?”_

_Derek smiled, leaned in close and pressed his lips to Stiles’s in a closed-mouthed kiss. Stiles whined in the back of his throat, pulled out of the kiss to make sure this wasn’t some kind of ‘Punk*d’ moment to find Derek still smiling with his bright white bunny teeth and his facial hair and the neck and the—just all the things. Stiles chuckled, diving back for another kiss and Derek caught him easily. Their teeth clacked when they both couldn’t stop smiling and before Stiles could give Derek the kind of kisses he’d been dreaming about, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to catch sight of the Hale family… who shouldn’t really be there. None of the Hales were graduating, Cora was the youngest of them and she was graduating the year after Stiles._

_“Mrs. Hale, Mr. Hale? What are you guys doing here?” he asked, coughing to try and get his voice to be not **that** high-pitched sounding. He’d gone through puberty, Stiles should not sound like that especially talking to the parents of the guy he was making out with and maybe dating, hopefully would be dating._

_“Why, we are here to make sure this ship sails now that the big issue is out of the way or at least less of one,” Talia Hale answered and Stiles frowned just as his dad and Melissa came over and traded secret smiles with the Hales._

_“What the hell is going on here?”_

_“We just wanted you two to be happy,” the sheriff stated._

_“You all were in the know, about how I felt?” Stiles choked out. “That’s really embarrassing.”_

_Derek tucked him close with a gentle arm around his waist, “How we felt. About each other.”_

_“Huh,” Stiles figured he needed a minute with this, “Weird.”_

 

Since Allison seemed more than happy to have a conversation with them while she was still tied up Stiles decided to leave her there. Though she was moved her hands and legs like she knew exactly how to get out. Maybe she did. Stiles and the others took seats around her, Isaac and Boyd stayed standing on either side of her just in case.

“When they are brought into a camp, each werewolf is stripped and sprayed down by a high-powered water hose. They are then branded,” Stiles growled a little, thinking of Derek. Allison looked at him and nodded, tried to point to her face, “They brand the face or the neck, something stupid like a small wolf silhouette but because of how they burn the skin, it doesn’t heal. Then they get put to work but some get a special treatment by my aunt Kate. I know your husband, everyone knows Derek Hale because of his position in Beacon Hills and she wanted him. So, she took him, in fact she gloated about taking his family members to bring him out of hiding. It didn’t matter who it was, man or woman, if Kate wants them then she takes them. And she breaks them. Derek is one of her pets, no one has seen him for almost a week now. She’s been keeping him holed up in her private lair. Look, my dad and my grandfather, my whole damn family is awful and should be taken out but right now, I need Kate gone because as horrible as the camps are, a lot of werewolves survive but anyone who becomes Kate’s pet doesn’t. I want her gone.”

Stiles was shaking with rage by the time she finished. Derek may be a werewolf and an alpha to boot but he was a lover, not a fighter which is why he had Stiles and good enforcers. He didn’t believe in hurting people if he didn’t have to and this bitch hunter was going to take one of the things that Stiles loved about his husband and use it against him. Maybe even destroy it. Maybe she’d already done it.

He didn’t have to think about his answer, “Done.”

Stiles felt his dad’s surprised gaze land on him but he continued, “Now tell us what we need to know.”

Little Miss Argent nodded and started filling them in with all the details she had about security, changing of the guard and best of all, a passageway into the camp that was built so the hunters would be able to get in and out in case of the werewolves rising against them. Allison also graciously committed to staying here as collateral with his dad and Boyd and Stiles would contact them if there was any issues inside the camp. Stiles was willing to get as many wolves as he could but his top priority was putting a bullet in Kate Argent’s head and getting his husband to safety. If the Hales were inside as well then, he would get them out as well since Derek wouldn’t be willing to leave without them.

He needed Scott and the others. Stiles texted his best friend on the cheap burner phone they had a tendency to carry around when they were moving from place to place, asking them to meet here before they were going in. Jackson and Lydia might both be helpful as well but he needed his best friend. The only reason Stiles had been willing to separate in the first place was to keep Melissa out of danger but this extra information made their break in and out more plausible but also more dangerous than a prisoner exchange. Werewolf strength was going to tear that place apart.

When Scott and the others arrived they started going over the plans of what was going to happen once they got inside the camp. Scott kept glancing at Argent with the kind of look that had Stiles smacking him on the back of the head and hissing in the shell of his ear, “She’s a hunter, you numbnuts!”

Scott shrugged which didn’t seem to close the door in any way, shape or form. They went back to planning. It wasn’t the most elegant plan, more of a smash and grab once they got inside. Stiles was taking his guns and silencers, it wasn’t the most honorable way to deal with other people but he was done waiting to get Derek back. It had already been more than a week with all the traveling, running from burning buildings and planning. The werewolves were bringing their claws and teeth and strength, Lydia couldn’t use much of her Banshee abilities since it would just deafen the werewolves as well but she was going in with a taser and a tranq gun with doses of ketamine that was strong enough to knock out a man, thanks to Melissa’s training. Stiles’s dad also had one of the tranq guns, his service gun and a knife. None of them were in the mood to kill anyone they didn’t have to but they were not taking any chances.

And Kate was going down no matter what.

Everyone was gearing up, checking ammo and the plan so Stiles looked at his dad and when the older man motioned Stiles nodded and followed him into the other room. “Go ahead Dad, say what you need to say but remember that I am not going to change my mind, not if it means getting Derek out of there and making sure this psycho can’t do something like this again.”

His dad nodded, “I know that kiddo, I am just concerned that you made a deal that you aren’t ready to actually follow through on.”

Stiles straightened up, “If she is doing anything to my husband, I don’t think I am going to have an issue pulling the trigger but I’m glad you aren’t going to be there. I don’t want you to see that.”

His dad snorted, “Actually, Melissa is staying here and I’m going. Do you really think I have never had to take the shot before? This isn’t going to change how I feel about you. And Derek is my son too.”

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to be surprised that his dad changed the game plan but he wasn’t. His dad was the Sheriff once upon a time, he wasn’t likely to sit back and stay away from the action, “Okay, thanks Dad.”

“Let’s go get him back, let’s get as many of them out as we can.”

 

 

_“You know, if the world hadn’t ended, we would have adopted by now,” Derek whispered in Stiles’s chest as they curled up on the bed together. Stiles hugged him tightly letting Derek’s head stay tucked into his neck. Sometimes Stiles needed to be held by his warm werewolf husband, but there were times like now when Derek needed to be held. And Stiles loved holding him, being the one that Derek came to for comfort._

_It had been six months since the hunters took over the supernatural world and started hunting them all for the good of mundane-kind. Derek and Stiles had talked a lot before the world changed, about using a surrogate or possibly adopting and he was right, they would have been well on their way to a first child if the world hadn’t gone to shit._

_And for some reason, Derek was bringing it up now, “Yeah. I remember talking about that forever ago and trying to get pregnant over and over again.”_

_“We can’t get pregnant, no matter what the werewolf porn on the internet says,” Derek muttered but Stiles could feel the smile against his chest._

_“Hey, we had to give it the ole college try, who knows what could have happened.”_

_“Not that,” Derek chuckled._

_Stiles snorted. It was good when Derek laughed, even when they were small and short lived. One of Stiles’s life goals and marriage vows was to make sure that Derek has laughter in his life and since everything went to hell, it was a lot more challenging but he could do it._

_“I wanted to have everything with you. I still do.”_

_“I know that love,” Stiles whispered and pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead._

_“If anything ever happened to me,” Derek started._

_“Don’t.”_

_“No, listen if I get sent to the camps, I don’t want you to come for me.”_

_“How about: Fuck you Derek!” Stiles snarled and Derek tightened his arms around Stiles’s chest. “First of all, don’t talk like that. And secondly, you can’t stop me. I don’t want to even think about what would happen to me if I didn’t have you in all this. After the house and everything.”_

_“You would get by, you have the others. The pack knows to protect you, listen to you.”_

_“Stop trying to convince me I would be okay if you were taken from me,” Stiles snapped and he heard as the others moved restlessly in the other room, Isaac whined a little deep in his throat so Stiles took a breath and squeezed Derek close again. “It’s not going to happen and if it does, they might as well take me with you because nothing would keep me from coming for you.”_

_Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s chest, saying nothing. This promise was just as sacred to Stiles as the ones he’s made when Stiles married Derek. Stiles couldn’t live without Derek anymore. That was all either of them needed to know._

_“Just think, when this is all over maybe Lydia will let us rent her womb,” Stiles snarked and Derek laughed again. Best thing ever, Stiles thought with a smile._

 

Stiles and his pack slipped into the camp without any notice, dressed in military black, even without the WPC badges no one gave them a second look. Not that they really saw anyone for the first part of their trek inside the walls. Stiles nodded to the others. Isaac and Erica were going to check out the housing cages where most of the werewolves would be at this time of day. Scott, Stiles and Noah were heading straight to the head quarters where Kate Argent’s home and office was located. Jackson and Lydia were heading towards the work area to see what they could do about the other werewolves that were here.

They agreed to stay in contact through the walkie talkies his dad brought with them from home, the radios weren’t the best tech in the world but they been in the duffle when they went on the run and they worked just fine for short rang communication.

Stiles headed for the building where Kate would be and they opened the door, walking down a quiet hallway together. His dad was holding the tranq gun up and had it aimed into each of the rooms they passed but so far there was no one, like Allison had told them. Kate didn’t like an audience apparently and during the day when the werewolves were working or sleeping was her favorite time to play.

They stopped and listened, that’s when Stiles heard the grunts and moans. He looked back at Scott and his dad, motioning towards the sound and they nodded. Scott reached out and pointed to a door down near the end of the hallway and Stiles headed towards it. When he opened the door, it led down a flight of stairs and with the door open the moans were more apparent. And they were Derek’s, Stiles would know them anywhere.

Scott touched his shoulder gently and Stiles glared at his best friend. Stiles looked back at his dad and Noah gave Stiles a significant look. Stiles let the tension seep out of his shoulders then slowly walked down the stairs and became aware of the other noises that was happening down there, but they sounded farther away like behind closed doors.

“Come on baby, you know that I am just going to punish you if you can’t get into the play here,” a young woman’s voice said.

Stiles slowed to listen, heard a ripping sound then Derek growled, “Stop touching me!”

“Oh baby wolf, you and I are going to have a good time whether you like it not.”

“You better keep me gagged because I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

The woman’s voice laughed and it was a cold and calculating sound, “With what teeth sweetie? Not your wolf teeth that’s for sure.”

“Come a little closer and I’ll show you what these teeth can do,” Derek hissed and then his voice became muffled again and Stiles started moving. He slipped around the corner at the base of the steps and slumped immediately against the wall at the sight in front of him. There was a main room where the woman, Kate, had Derek tied up against a metal slatted wall and he was naked and limp. There was blood and bruising and the woman was fondling his dick. Not only that but there were other smaller ‘rooms’ and hunters were in various states of undress, standing over other werewolves. Stiles tried to firm his resolve but seeing the truth of what these hunters, the ‘good guys’ were doing to the werewolves. There was a bulky man fucking a small female werewolf, her eyes were flaring gold and red rimmed. She looked up and saw Stiles and he’d seen enough.

Stiles opened the door, held out his gun and shot the guy in the head. Blood sprayed in the aftermath of the muffled shot and he fell away from the girl. Stiles moved just as quickly away from the girl and towards Kate who was still fondling his husband.

Derek caught sight of him and muttered something but Kate was still focused on where her hands were roaming Derek’s body. Stiles could hear as his dad and Scott took care of the other rapists in the basement while Stiles lifted the gun and stated, “Get your fucking hands off my husband!”

Kate turned, shocked that she’d been interrupted. Then she looked him up and down, smirking at him like she’d won something, “You think you’re enough to please him? He’s a monster, he needs a monster tamer. I can give him everything he never got from you.”

Stiles snorted, holding the gun out in front of him, “Like what? Torture and rape? Yeah I never gave him those things because no one deserves those things.”

“You won’t shoot me,” Kate said, reaching behind her to grab Derek by his flaccid penis again and tugged violently. Derek screeched behind the tape and Stiles didn’t even think, he shot two rounds right into her chest causing her to jerk and release Derek.

Stiles moved past Kate before she was even done falling, pulling the duct tape off Derek’s face and pressing his hand into his husband’s cheeks to gather the tears on his skin, wiping them away gently. “Hey Sourwolf, we’re going to get you out of here okay?”

“My family? They are here,” Derek said, the word bitten off through the gritted teeth and his voice raw from all the screaming he’d done.

“We’re going to get as many of them out of here as we can, okay love? Let me get you out of here. I won’t be able to help with anyone else until you get out of here.”

Derek nodded and Stiles turned to see Scott and his dad had helped the other werewolves into clothes and got them out. They both had tools to break the manacles around the ankles and wrists and the werewolf healing was already kicking into gear even though it would still be slower because of the overall wear to their bodies. There were two other women and a man, but none of them were other Hales so maybe Derek was able to keep the focus away from them.

His dad pulled some sweats and a loose Henley from the bag he was carrying and also handed over the tools to get Derek off the wall. Stiles made sure there was no electricity coursing through Derek then started cutting. It took a couple precious minutes then just as the last hand was coming loose, Scott was there to catch Derek’s bulk and between the two of them, Stiles and Scott got Derek into the sweats and shirt. Stiles took a second to press his hand to Derek’s chest in comfort, his forehead leaning against Derek’s temple, “You ready?” he whispered. Derek nodded, even though Stiles could feel the trembling in his tired body.

They headed back up the stairs and out of the building which was surprisingly quiet for being under siege. Stiles looked around and noticed a familiar mass of blonde hair swooping around the corner of the other buildings and they followed Erica’s banner of blonde curls. Stiles looked around the corner and saw that a group of werewolves were sneaking out the passageway and Erica was helping them through. Stiles directed the other werewolves towards her.

“Erica?” he called out quietly, knowing that she would hear him. She turned and caught sight of Derek and her eyes flashed gold as she rushed over and pressed close to layer her scent over the undoubtedly concerning scent of pain and shame and blood.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Erica whispered.

“Erica, where are the others?”

“I think at this point, Lydia and the others are just having a good time knocking out as many of the hunters as she can, Isaac is on the other side of the passageway to make sure all the werewolves get out and Jackson getting the remaining wolves who were actually in something akin to solitary i.e. torture to werewolves. I think the Hales were there. How many of them were here?”

Derek shuddered, tried to answer but he couldn’t. Stiles pressed a hand to the side of his husband’s neck in comfort. “We’ll find them Derek and if we can’t them all out right now, then we come back guns-a-blazing. Okay?”

Derek nodded.

“You should get out of here, get back to the house before we have to move again.”

“Are you coming?” Derek husked.

“I need to make sure they all get out. My dad can go with you okay?”

Derek looked like he wanted to argue and though Stiles hated the idea of letting Derek out of his sight, he _had_ to make sure that they all got out of here. He trusted his dad to keep Derek safe.

“Dad? Take him please?”

His dad nodded and reached out to pull Derek into a side hug that was more about balancing the wounded werewolf but offering comfort as well, “Come on Derek, lets get you somewhere safe and warm.”

Stiles watched Derek until they moved out of sight then turned with Erica and started running off to one of the other buildings, she kicked down the door in pure Erica fashion and they went in to find Jackson destroying cages and releasing werewolves from each of the small rooms they were in.

There were another twelve werewolves in various cages so Stiles and Erica moved to help get them out. Stiles didn’t recognize most of them but the last couple of cages opened to show the Hales. Stiles made some weird noise of recognition and despair as he hugged his mother-in-law who was looking bedraggled and tired. Peter, Derek’s uncle and Talia’s brother was released from another room and then Laura, Cora and Benjamin (Derek’s siblings) were next. Laura’s husband and child weren’t there, so Stiles prayed that they weren’t there at all. Stiles looked at Talia and took a deep breath when he realized there weren’t anymore cages and the others were leading the werewolves out of the building.

“Where is your husband? Where is Aaron? Grant and Jade, the others?”

“Grant and Jade were with my in-laws,” Laura croaked out as she pressed close to her brother and sister. Stiles nodded and looked at Talia. She shook her head and Derek’s siblings whined in pure werewolf pain and Stiles wanted to go back to the other buildings and shoot anyone he could find. He needed to know though, to make sure, “We are trying to make sure everyone is out of here. Is he gone?”

Talia nodded, tears running down her face as Stiles pulled her close for another quick hug. Laura was the first to sweep in and start hugging on them as well and Stiles could feel the others gravitating towards the contact when they heard the far-off voice of a guard shouting about a break in. Stiles broke away from the hug, waved the others over to break the manacles off of the Hales before they all started running for the door. Lydia took point with Stiles and the others helped the werewolves along. They made it outside into the yard and found actual movement for the first time since they got here.

There were four guards staggering around, trying to figure out what happened, one was rambling about the bloody mess in the basement. Erica snarled as she took off at the closest one, jumping on his back and spinning him into the ground, punching him in the face for good measure as the other wolves took out the remaining guards. There was a surprising lack of blood as they rushed past the prone figures though the one Erica took out had a gushing broken nose that was going to feel like crap for a while. It really hurt when a werewolf clocked someone in the face, Stiles should know. He also knew exactly how hard Erica could hit.

They made it to the tunnel without further incident and got out of the yard, taking out another three guards along the way. Stiles allowed Scott and Erica to lead them all back to the house where they were squatting while he held Talia around her waist in a comforting hug. She and Aaron, her husband, had always done right by their kids and by extension Stiles. Talia didn’t deserve to lose the man who she called husband for most of their lives and the father of her children.

“Where’s Derek?” Talia asked after about ten minutes of walking in silence. Stiles knew they were another five minutes from the house.

“I sent him out of there with my dad, I don’t want to know what that bitch did to him.”

Talia nodded, “Is she still alive?”

“No, she’s not. I shot her dead.”

“Good,” Talia growled and they fell silent again. Laura and Cora were holding each other and Peter was walking next to Lydia, giving her the patented Uncle Creeper look that he loved to work on anytime he was around Stiles’s friends and Benjamin was on the other side of Talia, like he couldn’t stand to be far from her after the long separation.

They were all going to end up sleeping in a puppy pile, Stiles could see it now.

When they got back to the house, Stiles walked down the stairs towards the basement to find Derek sitting against one of the walls and he was leaning against someone’s shoulder.

Talia shoved around Stiles’s body, “Aaron, you’re alive!” she screamed, causing all the werewolves and even Lydia to wince.

The older man nodded and accepted the hugs and the wailing children.

“I don’t understand,” Talia whispered, pressing countless kisses to the man’s face and hands, anywhere she could reach while the family tried to get comfortable while touching everyone else.

“That person, who had Derek, she was keeping me to make him behave. They would show me to him in a room and then they were burn wolfsbane. She said that as long as Derek did what she wanted then I would stay alive. One of the other wolves remembered where I’d been relocated to and Jackson and Lydia found me.”

Derek shared a grateful glance with the banshee and the other beta. Stiles looked around the amassed werewolves, knowing that a bunch of them were upstairs in the bedrooms on the second floor and wondered where the hell they were going to put them all. Sending them home might work but it might not, depending on where home was. The thought made him even more tired so Stiles moved to sit on Derek’s free side and pressed a kiss to Derek’s arm. Derek smiled and pulled him close.

“You came for me,” Derek whispered into Stiles’s hair.

“Always, I will always come for you.”

“Promise?” the werewolf asked.

Stiles nodded, “I make it my solemn vow.”

“This is going to be a long road but with that, I think I can sleep for a little while. Stay with me?”

“Love to.”

Stiles went to sleep thinking that they’d just made war with the Argents and he wouldn’t have done it any differently even if he was asked one hundred times. He was always going to be willing to go to war if it meant that Derek was safe.

The battle was over and they had won, but the war was just beginning.


End file.
